Giorno Giovanna
Giorno Giovanna= |-|Gold Experience= |-|Gold Experience Requiem= Summary Giorno Giovanna is the illegitimate son of Dio Brando in Jonathan Joestar's body, and is the fifth "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the main protagonist of Part V: Vento Aureo. Born in Japan as Haruno Shiobana, he moves with his mother to Italy when she marries his new stepfather. Years later in 2001, he is encountered by Koichi Hirose after he had been informed by Jotaro Kujo that he is DIO's son. His intentions reveal that he wants to become a "Gang-Star" and later become the Boss of Neopolitian Gang Passione. After fighting Bruno Buccellati and passing Polpo's trial, he joins the Gang, becomes involved in a week-long mission of protecting Trish Una, and then aids Bruno in betraying the Gang and to assassinate the Boss of Passione. In the final showdown with the Boss, he acquires the Requiem Arrow and upgrades his Stand from Gold Experience to Gold Experience Requiem. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 8-C with Gold Experience | At least 8-C with Gold Experience Requiem. At least High 3-A via Return to Zero Name: Giorno Giovanna (Birth name is Haruno Shiobana), GioGio Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User, Mafia Member | Mafia Boss Powers and Abilities: Golden Experience has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Aura, Life Manipulation (Gold Experience's ability works by injecting life into the things it touches), Transmutation (Able to turn inanimate objects into living beings), Attack Reflection (The damage dealt to these creatures is reflected back onto the attacker, immediately), Non-Physical Interaction (For both Golden Experience and the creatures it makes), Age Manipulation (By injecting life into living things he can force them to grow until they exhaust their life spans), Biological Manipulation, Healing, Perception Manipulation (By injecting life into people he can accelerate their perception beyond their ability to move), Life and Soul Sensing (Can manually sense nearby life energy) | Same as before, plus: Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Energy Projection (Shot raw energy at Diavolo) Attack Potency: Athlete level. Building level for Gold Experience (Was able to damage Black Sabbath, who incapacitated Echoes ACT3, who in turn was able to take hits from Killer Queen. Fought Sticky Fingers, who harmed King Crimson), able to ignore durability with most abilities | At least Building level+ physically with Gold Experience Requiem (Nearly killed King Crimson in a single attack rush, was described by Diavolo to be as strong as King Crimson even before going Requiem). At least High Universal level via Return to Zero (Negated Diavolo's time erasure, which is universal in range, but the full extents and limitations of GER's abilities are unknown), said hax ignores durability Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Gold Experience (Attacked Sticky Fingers before it could harm Giorno and continued to keep up with it in combat ) | Infinite with Gold Experience Requiem (It was able to move and even talk in erased time, and claimed that those who stood before it would be unable to take action) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown with Gold Experience | Unknown with Gold Experience Requiem Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Building Class with Gold Experience | At least Building Class physically with Gold Experience Requiem (At least similar to, if not stronger than, Gold Experience) Durability: Athlete level. Building level with Gold Experience | At least Building level+ with Gold Experience Requiem (Should be no weaker than before, possibly even stronger), causality manipulation makes him hard to kill Stamina: High Range: Two meters with Gold Experience, tens of meters via Life Sensing (Couldn't feel any life energy in plane) | At least Low Multiversal for Gold Experience Requiem (Could capture the enemy in a cycle of infinite deaths across parallel worlds ) Standard Equipment: Gold Experience, Ladybug brooches | Gold Experience Requiem; the Requiem Stand Arrow Intelligence: Above Average (Giorno is an incredibly talented battle tactician, capable of outwitting Passione, which included many other Stand users, and a large amount of experience fighting other Stand users.) Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Gold Experience will be reflected back onto Giorno. Gold Experience needs to hit an object in order to transform something. Its healing ability is not meant to heal and is rather painful when used that way. Needs a sufficient amount of heat in order to create the most life. | Any damage taken by GER will reflect back onto Giorno. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Ezgif-4-4bf1c430e26e.gif|Life Creation Life Preservation.gif|Life Preservation Life Giving.gif|Life Giving JoJo-_Part_5-GE's_animal_body_invasion.gif|Body invasion through an animal JoJo_Part_5-Giorno_creating_body_parts.gif|Organ Creation File:7PageMuda.gif|7 Page Muda Beatdown against Cioccolata ' *'Gold Experience:' Gold Experience is a yellow, humanoid Stand with green ladybug-themed decor scattered across various parts of its body. It uses melee attacks, but could also attack with lifeforms it creates. **'Life Creation:' Anything Giorno or Gold Experience touches that is abiotic will be able to become a life form of Giorno's choosing. Said organisms birthed can be preset to have advantages an evolved organism would have (i.e. immunity to a virus or life sensory), and any actions it is capable of performing is commanded by Giorno. If he gives life to an object inside a person, then he can even spawn animals inside people. ***'Life Preservation:' Anything that was created into a living organism, once created, will never be able to be harmed. Any attempts or damage meant to connect with an object modified by Gold Experience will reflect back at the person or object attacking it and damage them; possibly killing/destroying them. ***'Organ Creation:' Gold Experience can turn inanimate objects into pieces of a human body or organ that can replace any damaged or removed ones from Giorno or anyone else he wishes to help. This can be seen as a technical form of "healing" but the process of replacing said organs are described as complicated and painful. **'Life Giving:' Anything that is already living that is punched or touched by Gold Experience will get a boosted amount of life. On humans, their thought processing accelerates to the point of them not being able to "correlate correctly" between body and mind. Senses are amplified and feel prolonged during this time (i.e. the duration of feeling pain would seem to increase, but in reality it is normal). *'Gold Experience Requiem:' GER is a yellow humanoid Stand that is an upgraded form of Gold Experience. Its key feature is the head of the Stand Arrow placed on its forehead. It uses melee attacks and seems to have a voice and personality of its own. It can operate outside of Giorno's consciousness, and still retains the original abilities of Gold Experience. **'Return to Zero:' GER can take the entirety of something and revert it back to a previous state. This includes any action the target takes and leaves GER unaffected by it (i.e. Giorno would be affected by time stop, but GER would not). This puts anything it affects in a constant loop of being put back to zero depending on what GER has done to the target. If GER was to kill a person, they would be constantly put in an infinite loop of deaths, each on varying from the next. This loop lasts forever, and can be activated from contact to as little as its attention. It can be described as taking the "effect" out of "cause and effect". Key: Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem Note: Gold Experience Requiem's ability is centered on nullifying any potential harm towards it and/or its user. Despite not having any destructive capacity in things such as destroying the universe, it was able to completely nullify a universal time erasure worth 10 seconds as well as putting someone through an infinite cycle of deaths across parallel worlds. Hence the current rating for GER's AP, Tier and Range. To get a better understanding of Gold Experience Requiem's ability, see this blog here. Note 2: It is truly unknown whether Giorno's stand lost its Requiem form or not when the Stand arrow fell off after the fight with Diavolo. Gallery Giorno's Theme "Il vento d'oro" JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OP 1 - Fighting Gold Coda Full JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OP 2 - Uragirimono no Requiem Daisuke Hasegawa Full Others Notable Victories: Jolyne Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jolyne's Profile (Gold Experience Requiem was restricted) Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony) Gloriosa's Page (Speed equalized, GER was restricted) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang Xiao Long's Profile (8-C versions, Yang had prior knowledge and speed equal) Monika Drevis (Mad Father) Monika's Profile (Speed equalized, GER was restricted) Notable Losses: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Part III DIO, GER restricted. Giorno had prior knowledge) Inconclusive Matchups: SCP-1548 (SCP Foundation) SCP-1548's Profile (High 3-A versions, Speed was Equalized) The Stalker (Clock of Atonement) The Stalker's Profile (Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Age Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3